dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
Because I Wanted To See You
|number=20 |image=Because I wanted to see you cover.jpg |Airdate=August 14, 2003 |romanji=Aitakute |kanji=逢いたくて |opening=Byakuya ~True Light~ |ending=Hajimari no Hi |previous=Beautiful Heroine |next=An Icy Voice Calling }} Because I Wanted to See You is the 20th episode of the D.N.Angel anime. Daisuke and Satoshi begin rehearsal for the class play under their classmates’ careful eyes. Mio, tormented by remorse, finally makes her decision and sacrifices herself to protect Daisuke. Synopsis In Commissioner Hiwatari’s office in the police headquarters, he meets with Mio Hio. He warns her that her life will end soon unless she completes the ritual with Daisuke Niwa and the pendants. The commissioner gives her a small teardrop-shaped jewel, which can be used to push Riku Harada into giving Daisuke Niwa half of the pendant set. Satoshi Hiwatari and Daisuke Niwa stand in front of each other as pink petals fall around them. Daisuke blushes and looks down when Satoshi speaks - until Takeshi Saehara cuts the scene. He criticizes the boy’s acting while the rest of the class, excluding Mio, giggles at the display. Takeshi explains the story of Ice and Snow. ''Elliot'', the son of a feudal lord, and Freedert, an ordinary village girl, met and fell in love. Their relationship was rejected by others due to the difference in their statuses. Nothing could separate them except for war. Kosuke Niwa pauses in his description of the tale. Daisuke had returned home after school to talk with him about it. Elliot promised his love that he would return to her, so she gifted him a sword and prayed every day for his safe return. Despite his promise, Elliot was struck down by an arrow in the back while protecting Freedert’s village. Upon hearing the news, Freedert when to the village church and prayed that her time could be given to Elliot. Elliot awoke in a pile of petals rather than his own blood. When he saw what she had done, he prayed that her time could be returned to her. God was moved by their love and joined their souls while using their remaining time to protect the village forever. Dark speaks up at the end of the tale, saying it is much too clean. Daisuke, now in his room with a copy of Ice and Snow, responds that the play will need a lot of flower petals. Rain falls hard outside. Mio walks despondently along the streets, distraught at the idea of hurting Riku and Daisuke. At school the next day, Riku finds Daisuke sitting in front of his finished painting. She informs him that Takeshi wants him to practice his part in the play. She praises his artwork and excitedly asks if she can borrow it until the Cultural Festival. Mio watches through a window, considering the teardrop in her hand. When she sees Riku reaching into her pocket for the pendant, Mio freezes. Her panic is interrupted when Satoshi Hiwatari tells the couple to return to Takeshi. Mio flees, while Satoshi enters the art room and looks at Daisuke’s painting. When Daisuke and Riku return, her friends approach to test his Freedert costume. With the blonde wig and makeup, in addition to his own embarrassed blush, all the girls think Daisuke looks cute. Only Mio doesn’t admire him, instead looking out the window. Back at the Niwa home, Daisuke returns late. Towa rushes to greet him but is speechless upon seeing his face. Apparently he walked home with makeup on, much to his increasing embarrassment. With a clean face, Daisuke emerges for dinner. Emiko is shocked when he points out that Towa is about to pour her precious makeup remover on the salad. Towa wakes up from her stupor and earnestly searches for the correct dressing, but Emiko is worried for the artwork. Kosuke stares at her seriously as well. In his bedroom, Daisuke practices his Freedert lines for the play. When With begins dancing with a small statue, Daisuke expresses concern that both With and Towa are becoming stranger. His phone rings and when he answers a sad girl speaks. After a moment, he realizes it’s Mio Hio and asks if something is wrong. She plays it off, cheerfully saying she was bored before hanging up. Immediately she calls back, giving her thanks and bidding him farewell. Daisuke is confused by the call but assumes Mio is just being her usual strange self. Walking out onto the balcony, Daisuke admires the stars and feels autumn in the breeze. In her room, Riku hangs the snowy painting on her wall. Daisuke thinks about her and resolves to call. However he receives a busy signal. Calling back two more times is a failure too. Risa is enthusiastically taking notes from a telephone fortune-telling service and tying up the phone line. Daisuke calls again and receives another busy signal. He decides to try once more and then gives up for the night. And once more. Riding his bike, Daisuke resolves to visit Riku instead. Mio emerges from the side of the police headquarters building, wearing a black cloak. She will take back the pendant. Commissioner Hiwatari watches her from a window above. Risa receives several bad fortunes but has not yet hung up the phone. Riku wonders what will happen if Daisuke tries to call. Daisuke rushes past Mio on his bike, neither seeing each other in the darkness. Mio drags her feet, thinking about all the times she was close to Daisuke. Riku stands outside to admire the stars and wonders if Daisuke is watching them as well. She hears a bike brake squeal and runs down to the front door where her boyfriend is about to ring the doorbell. They stare at each other with flushed faces. Mio leaps over the stone wall around the Harada estate. She watches Riku and Daisuke chitchatting. The couple discusses their phone problems and the beautiful stars. Riku finally gives Daisuke one of the pendants, saying it’s a good luck charm for them to stay close together. Mio stands up, still unseen but desperate to do something. The two begin the ritual, embarrassed and unaware of the danger. Mio rushes forward, the teardrop shining in her clenched fist, and immediately falls to the ground. Commissioner Hiwatari’s warning echoes in her mind: if she disobeys his orders, her freedom will be taken away. Unable to move, Mio weakly calls out to Daisuke as the pendant ritual completes. The pendants glow miraculously between Daisuke and Riku. With one last shout, the teardrop shatters. Daisuke and Riku stand in front of each other, confused and with no memory of what they were doing. Commissioner Hiwatari stares out his window at the stars. Trivia *The Haradas' phone number is 1830. Quotes * “I don’t think I can count on her either.” - Commissioner Hiwatari about Mio Hio * “Good evening. This is Mio speaking. Daisuke… well… No, nothing… That’s not it. No problem! I was bored, so I just tried giving you a call. Don’t worry. I’m supa fine! Well then, later… Daisuke, I like you so much. Thanks for everything. Goodbye.” - Mio Hio’s final phone call with Daisuke Category:Episodes